The Prom Queen And The Runaway
by OnceaRose
Summary: Emma and Regina meet at Storybrooke High. Emma Swan befriends Regina crowd, and is well liked by all but Regina (and of course the teachers). But for some reason Regina thinks, that the charming class clown is hiding something. Regina, the soon to be Prom Queen has some secrets of her own, she has anger issues and this occasionally results in things bursting into flames...
1. Chapter 1 New Girl In Town

The New Girl In Town

Chapter 1

By lunchtime near every student at Story Brooke High had heard about the new girl, though that didn't surprise Regina Mills, after all there were only 400 students. And the rumors had been flying all morning. Of course Kathryn knew them all (and most likely started half of them). Regina loved her dearly, but knew her well enough to take what she said with a grain of salt.

"_I heard she went to juvie, and got knocked up!"_

"_I think they keep boys and girls at different facilities, Kat." chimed Belle, while reading her homework for next period._

"_Yeah, but I heard it was one of the staff!" Whispers Kathryn._

Alright, to take what she said with a whole damn shaker of salt.

"_No way! I heard she committed armed robbery." Argued Freddie._

News travels fast in a small town, but gossip travels so much faster.

Regina and Kathryn were waiting to get the plans for homecoming approved when to Kathryn's sheer delight, out of the secretary's office walked a Blonde in a fire engine red leather jacket and black Converse. The girl thanked the secretary for her help and walked right past the two gawking girls, but before she went out of the door she turned, to face Regina and Kathryn and smiled sweetly. You would think that smile almost genuine, if she hadn't been flipping them off that is.

_"Students! Students! SHUT UP! Thank you! Emma Swan is new here, please treat her with more respect than you do me. Please take a seat beside miss Midas, Emma." _Sister Jessica said.

Regina couldn't help herself when she felt a pang of jealously, as she watched Kathryn and Emma whisper and laugh together. Regina wasn't all that sure who it was she jealous of.

Finally the bell rang and everyone crammed out of the chem lab. But in the rush out, the Swan girl knocked over a vial of a blue, bubbling liquid! It went flying all over Sister Jessica!

Emma Swan, had gotten detection again for the hundredth time in her life, but for once she really didn't deserve it. "It was an accident!" she had told the principle. But that nun had said that she had done it intentionally. And really she was a nun! Who wouldn't believe a nun over a teenage delinquent. Luckily the liquid was completely harmless, otherwise Sister Jessica would have probably charged Emma with assault, though it did leave the school teachers skin smurf colored for about a week.

_"Great first day, Emma! Really bang up job on this one! Now you will be known as a "nun-basher", that will make you loads of friends!"_ Emma Thought aloud.


	2. Chapter 2 Accidents, Invites And Pasta

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Finally her detention for the day was up. Emma grabbed her bag and slumped out the door, moving as slowly as humanly possible.

She was worried about whatever waited for her, at home. Christa and her husband Tony weren't the worst foster parents that Emma had encountered, not even close. They were just very old and very catholic. They also had a knack for making Emma feel guilty. Before Emma wouldn't bat an eyelash if she stole something or didn't show up for school, but now she really tried to do good (or at least okay-ish).

Where the other foster parents would yell, scream or even hit Emma all Christa and Tony said was "We have faith that you will, make better choices next time." and make her return the items and personally apologize to whomever she stole from. Every time Emma expected, that it would be the last straw, and that the sweet old couple, would yell and scream and send her back, but they never did. After a while of staying with the elderly couple, Emma didn't feel like she had to steal or skip school (at least not as often as before).

Lost in her own thoughts, Emma hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings, when she walked right into a group of stampeding girls!

Oooofffff! Emma collided, full force with a tiny brunette, causing them both to topple over. Emma´s knee smashed into the other girls shin. "That´s gonna leave a bruise!" Emma Groaned. As soon as she said that, she realized why her head had a much softer landing, than the rest of her. She had basically face planted into the other girl's chest! "_Get off of me!"_ sneered the girl bellow her. Emma scrambled to get on her feet.

_"REGINA!? What's keeping you?"_ Kathryn yelled as she jogged towards her friend.

_"This Idiot jumped me!"_ Regina groaned still trying to get up. Emma held out her hand and smiled, she had really pretty blueish-green eyes. Wait what? Regina swatted the girls hand away.

_"Yeah, sorry about that! Totally my fault!"_ Emma said and then smiled embarrassed.

_"Hey, you turned Sister Owens Blue!"_ Kathryn blurted out. "_Yup, that makes this my second act of utter gracefulness today!"_ Emma laughed.

_"That was so funny! Oh, And I just heard That old "Blue" is taking a leave of absence, until the color wears off We owe you big time, Swan! "_Kathryn said.

_"Kathryn, we have to get back to practice!"_ Regina insisted, pulling her friend away from the clumsy blonde.

_"Hey, you should come over to my house after school tomorrow! My parents are going away for the weekend so I'm having a little get together! I will text you the info! "_Kathryn said without waiting for a reply.

**Girls Locker Room:**

Regina waited until it was just her and Kathryn and blurted _"Why do you even have her number?"_

_"Her, who? Regina you're going to have to be more specific, I have a lot of girls numbers. I have a lot of guy's numbers. I´m a likable person, some might even call me popular! "_Kathryn replied, with a knowing smile.

_"Emma Swan. And who says that you're likable? You're tolerable at best!"_ Regina responded with all the indifference she could muster.

_"She asked me out on date."_ Kathryn said and smiled.

_"WHAT?"_ Regina turned to face her friend.

_"You should have seen your face! We are doing a project together in Chem-Lab. Why Regina, you looked slightly dare I say, jealous?"_ Kathryn said smiling triumphantly.

_"Shut up!"_ Regina hollered and chucked a well-aimed wet towel at her friends head.

**Swan Residence :**

_"Emma Is that you?" _Christa yelled from the kitchen.

_"Yeah, its me!"_ Emma responded.

_"Come taste this sauce,and tell me how your day went!"_

_"Oh, I know how her day went! I got a call down at the station about Emma."_ Tony said as soon as Emma walked in the kitchen.

Emma sat down at table and awaited the couple´s famous line, and their disappointed faces, but instead Tony started to laugh. Christa tried to suppress a chuckle as well.

_"I´m sorry honey, a week´s detention is not funny!"_ Christa hummed by the stove.

_"No, But a nun that could join the "Blue Man Group" is very funny!"_ Tony laughed wholeheartedly. 

Christa swatted him with a dish rag, and made him set the table.

_"It really was an accident."_ Emma whispered before taste testing the pasta sauce.

_"We know honey, its the Swan family grace and poise!"_ Christa said and rubbed Emma lightly on the back.


End file.
